Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates generally to signal processing systems and more specifically to correlators.
Background of the Disclosure
Correlators are used in signal processing to identify and recover a desired signal in the presence of noise. Correlators determine the existence of a correlation between a received signal and at least one locally generated signal. Since the locally generated signal can be made to have characteristics similar to those of possible portions of the desired signal, a close correlation between the received signal and locally generated signal can identify the presence of, and therefore recover, the corresponding possible portion of the desired signal.
The signals of different communications protocols can have different characteristics. Therefore, incompatibly different correlators are often needed for different communications protocols. The need for incompatibly different correlators imposes cost, size, and complexity requirements on products incorporating the incompatibly different correlators.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.